


Helping A Demon

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Swearing, bambam is not having a good time, youngjae didn't deserve this, youngjae is actually barely in this, yugyeom is sympathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Kunpimook think’s his record as a demon will always be terrible and Yugyeom feels sort of bad for him. That’s not going to stop Yugyeom from teasing, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2015
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/134246668320/

“Why wont this guy just die?!” Kunpimook practically screams, watching his target stumble away from the car that almost hit him. He can’t believe this. How many times would this guy avoid death? Beside him, the reaper laughs.

“Having trouble, Bambam?”

“Shut up.” Kunpimook glares at Yugyeom, who’s holding down his hood from the wind. “Having wind problems?”

“I’m not fond of dying.” Yugyeom shrugs. Kunpimook is suddenly reminded that reapers can’t be in direct sun, and for a moment, it’s silent. Then they hear yelling from across the street. “Chaos, is Youngjae around?”

“Looks like it,” Kunpimook motions to the aforementioned demon who’s follow around a group of people who are fighting with each other. “At least one demon is having luck.”

“Jinyoung still having problems too?”

“Based on his reports, yeah.”

“You guys are really bad at your jobs.” Yugyeom laughs at the pout Kunpimook gives. “What? Your record is barely existent. You’re going to get super fired.”

“I don’t get why this guy wont die!” His target walks away, as far from the street as possible, and he glares at the guy.

“You should just change targets, at least temporarily.”

Kunpimook can only really nod in response. A moment passes before he sighs, and turns to Yugyeom. “I’m surprised you’re here, knowing how many times I’ve failed to kill him, there isn’t really a good reason.”

“There was a chance,” Yugyeom offers, but Kunpimook isn’t convinced and his expression says as much. Yugyeom pauses, and then shakes his head. “What, I can’t pester my favourite demon?”

“You’re just here to mock my failures, aren’t you?”

“Definitely.”

“You’re the worst!” Kunpimook mocks offense, grasps his chest like he’s in pain, and turns away.

“I feel terrible, really.” Yugyeom deadpans, there’s a pause, and they both laugh just as the screeching of tires catches their ears.

A block down the road, a car slides over the sidewalk, into a building, and hits a few people.

“I didn’t do that,” Kunpimook says, bewildered, and Yugyeom gives a small noise of acknowledgment. “Was that just a natural human incident?”

“Seems like it. That’s… sad.”

“…I’m… Still going to take credit for it, though.” Kunpimook sounds unsure, but Yugyeom motions towards the incident as he considers it.

“Go ahead, your record needs it. And I’m not going to get in any trouble for it.”

“Yeah.”

It takes a while, each soul has to be reported separately, and when Kunpimook returns with the last soul, he watches Yugyeom trying to console the rest.

“Keep that demon away from us!” One of them shouts when Kunpimook get’s closer, pushing the last spirit towards Yugyeom. The reaper, in turn, sighs in relief.

“Yes, yes the scary demon is here, be terrified,” Kunpimook mutters, rolling his eyes, “Thanks for waiting, reports are a pain.”

“I know, I have to go report this too, you know.” Yugyeom motions to the spirits around him, who shrink away from Kunpimook.

“What have you done?!” The voice that shouts is clearly familiar to both Yugyeom and Kunpimook and they both freeze.

“Well, I should go.” Yugyeom hurriedly grabs the souls around him and then he’s gone. Kunpimook frowns. Of course he would be left with the yelling demon.

“Don’t you run from me, Yugyeom! I know what you did!” Youngjae screams when Yugyeom disappears. “I’m not supposed to kill my targets you jerk!”

“What?” Kunpimook frowns. “You didn’t kill them.”

“If they die I still get blamed!” Youngjae sighs, “I had such a good record.”

“Wait, why are you blaming Yugyeom, I’m right here, you know? A demon who is supposed to kill people?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t do it, did you?” When Kunpimook shakes his head, Youngjae sighs. “Reapers sure can get away with a lot.”

“You- you really think Yugyeom caused that?”

“…You don’t?” When Kunpimook shakes his head Youngjae looks pitying. “Oh, Bam, you didn’t even notice.”

“Notice what?”

“Never mind, I have thing’s to report.” Youngjae rushes the words out a little too quickly, and takes off before Kunpimook can argue.

“What?!”

His actual target walks out of a nearby store and he throws his hands up in exasperation. “If you were just a few minutes earlier that could have been you!”

Though Yugyeom frowns when his “neutral party” record is no longer perfect, somehow it still feels worth it.


End file.
